Un cuento para Chojuro
by kenny sNape
Summary: ¿De verdad conoció a Hoshigaki Kisame? - preguntó curioso el pequeño espadachín a su superior/- Sí, me atrevería a decir que fue el único amigo que tuve en esos tiempos de oscuridad - Confesó melancólico Ao - ambos soñábamos con un mundo sin mentiras. /
Hola, esta vez les traigo un oneshot, de dos de mis personajes favoritos, Kisame y Ao, algo descabellado, pero espero les agrade. :)

Ningún personaje me pertenece, y no gano nada escribiendo esto, sólo quiero compartirles una de mis locas ideas.

Sin más que agregar, ¡A leer!

oooo0000oooo

 **Un cuento para Chojuro.**

La noche llegó más deprisa de lo que imaginaron, y el frío del país del Hierro se sentía en el aire, aún quedaba gran distancia para llegar al lugar de reunión, pero su preocupación por su subordinado los hizo detenerse en una posada. Ninguno cargaba gran equipaje, a excepción de Chojuro, la Hiramekarei debía pesar bastante para causarle debilidad a su portador.

-¿Te encuentras bien Chojuro? – preguntó la Mizukage, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
\- S.. Sí, sólo tengo un poco de calor – la Mizukage se acercó a él y lo inspeccionó, dejando al ninja rojo y emocionado.  
\- Tienes un poco de temperatura, pero un buen descanso te ayudar.  
\- Mizukage-sama – Interrumpió Ao, después de observar el lugar – consiente mucho al muchacho, es por eso que los ninjas jóvenes son tan confiados, en mis tiempos…  
\- Ya no estamos en la era oscura del Cuarto Mizukage – le cortó – no hay necesidad de recordar cosas tristes. – El hombre, considerablemente más alto, agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzado. – Mejor cenemos, espero con ansias.  
\- Cierto – Ao se dirigió a Chojuro – encargaste la cena, espero que haya algo impresionante. – Ninguno de los dos notaron que el rostro de la Mizukage se ensombreció.  
\- Verá, yo… - el más pequeño estaba nervioso – había muchas cosas y no pude decidir por cuál.  
\- ¡A estos jóvenes les falta ambición en sus corazones vacíos! – Gritó, haciendo que Chojuro se espantara y saliera corriendo por la cena – En mis tiempos las cosas …  
\- Ao – susurró, acercándose al hombre – cállate o te mato – el hombre sólo pudo poner una cara de espanto mientras ella se acomodaba en la mesita del centro a esperar la cena.  
Tiempo después, regresó Chojuro con la cena para todos, no podía entender porqué siempre su superior parecía deprimido cuando hablaba con la Mizukage, para él era una mujer, además de bella, sumamente amable. Se sentó con ellos en la pequeña mesa y comieron en silencio.  
-Estuvo delicioso – habló la mujer, después de relamerse los labios – elegiste bien, Chojuro. – El aludido sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.  
\- Sí, pues – cortó Ao, levantándose – Lady Mizukage, descanse mientras Chojuro y yo hacemos guardia, debemos partir temprano si queremos llegar a tiempo a la cumbre de los 5 Kages.

-Asegurarte que Chojuro descanse un poco – el más alto asintió de mala gana, mientras que el pequeño sonreía tímidamente a la Mizukage – que tengan buenas noches – se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación contigua dejando a los dos ninjas. Ao se posicionó en la entrada que daba a un pequeño estanque y lanzó tres kunais atados con hilo entre si, mientras su compañero salió con las bandejas sucias.  
El ninja del parche, corrió las puertas y se sentó en un extremo de estás, teniendo vista tanto fuera de la habitación como dentro, aún no era muy tarde y, aunque el frío aumentaba, el cielo estaba despejado, la luna dejaba caer su reflejo en el estante, ningún ruido, más que los animalillos nocturnos, perturbaban la noche, se relajó un poco y clavó su mirada en los movimientos que hacían los peces, algunos brincaban fuera del agua haciendo pequeños chapoteos. Había pasado poco tiempo, cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo, la puerta del fondo, momentos después, se abrió dejando ver a su compañero, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el otro extremo de las puertas corredizas, quedando frente a su superior, se sentó y observó su rostro, había escuchado que era un ninja muy capaz, formando parte de ANBU, y aunque siempre que estaban juntos terminaba regañándolo por su falta de carácter, no era desagradable para él. El silencio le era algo incómodo, y la noche le parecía larga, si pretendía estar allí sin dormir, lo mejor era distraer la mente, así que rompió el silencio.

-¿Es muy raro que los 5 kages se reúnan? – Preguntó, mirándole el rostro, que era iluminado por las lámparas colgantes.  
\- Los Akatsuki deben ser tan peligrosos para haber convocado a una reunión así. – Contestó el mayor sin dejar de mirar el lago.

\- En esa organización hay alguien como yo – el ninja de dientes afilados apartó la vista – aunque yo no puedo compararme con él – su pesimismo volvía a hacer acto de presencia.  
El silencio reinó un momento, los peces de seguían chapoteando, Ao pensó un momento en las palabras del pequeño, sabía de quién hablaba y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar, una diminuta sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, y después de mirar por última vez el salto de una trucha giró su cabeza en dirección del joven espadachín, su cabeza agachada mirando la madera, siempre un pesimista, pero hasta él sabía que guardaba un potencial inmenso, no por nada era el protegido de Mizukage-sama. Suspiro un poco y después, retomando su seriedad característica, retomo la conversación.

-¿Estas muy cansado? – el espadachín levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su superior, a diferencia de las otras veces, donde se mostraba autoritario, únicamente vio curiosidad en sus ojos, ante su sorpresa, sólo negó con su cabeza.  
-Hoshigaki Kisame – dijo volviendo a posar su vista en el estanque – por esta vez te doy la razón, Chojuro – el muchacho seguía mirándolo, sorprendido por sus palabras – no creo que seas un debilucho, si te ganaste un lugar en los espadachines de la niebla, pero hablar de Kisame, son palabras mayores.

\- ¿Usted lo conoció? – preguntó el muchacho – Dicen que con Samehada es invencible, uno de mis maestros me contó que parecía que fue hecha exclusivamente para él.  
\- Sí, lo conocí – Suspiro – me atrevo a decir que durante la época oscura de la niebla, fue el único amigo que tuve.  
-¡EHHHH! – los ojos del joven ninja casi salían de sus cuencas, gracias a la impresión - ¿Có…o …mo? – logró apenas articular.

Ao lo miró, parecía que el muchacho había visto un fantasma - ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? – preguntó un poco sorprendido de sus palabras, únicamente él y la Mizukage sabían aquella parte de su historia, y tener intenciones de revelarlo, era algo que no se había planteado hasta ese momento. Por otra parte, aún impactado por tal revelación, Chojuro asintió energéticamente, había escuchado tantas historias desagradables sobre Hoshigaki Kisame, que no podía creer que pudiera haber un pasaje de su vida de esa índole.

-La aldea oculta entre la niebla – cerró los ojos un momento y suspiro – desde su fundación, fue conocida por la rigurosidad del entrenamiento ninja que se nos daba, pero la época más oscura, sin duda, fue, durante el mandato del cuarto Mizukage. – su vista se perdió en algún punto del jardín y las palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su memoria.

-La vida para un genin, era prestada, se nos repetía constantemente durante los años de preparación, los entrenamientos psicológicos nos llevaban hasta el límite para forjar nervios de acero. Todo por la búsqueda de las máquinas perfectas para matar. Ser ninja, significaba algo completamente diferente a lo que es hoy, y sentirse orgulloso, había personas que sentían orgullosas del tipo de ninjas que eran, pero en mi caso no era así. Cuando ingresé a ANBU, durante mis primero años conocía Fuguki Suikazan, antiguo espadachín y anterior portador de la Samehada, talentoso desde que se graduó, y como la mayoría de los Shinobis de esa época, era despiadado y sanguinario. Una de sus enseñanzas hacia nosotros, los AMBU's, la protección hacia la información era, por mucho, más importante que la vida de nuestros compañeros.

-La primera vez que mis manos quedaron manchadas de sangre de mis compañeros fue cuando conocí a Hoshigaki Kisame – miró sus manos, y a pesar del tiempo, temblaban con los recuerdos. Chojuro se había acomodado, y prestaba toda su atención a su superior – Lo único que tenía que hacer era escoltar a un ninja de la división de inteligencia de vuelta a nuestra aldea, me asignaron como único escolta, ya que sólo se trataba de una persona.

 _La neblina les daba señales que la aldea estaba próxima, la noche caía lentamente sobre el bosque, y la visibilidad se reducía considerablemente. El crujir de las ramas irrumpía la tranquilidad del bosque, mientras los dos ninjas se apresuraban a llegar a los límites de la aldea.  
-Estamos muy cerca, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar en la madrugada – decía una mujer de cabellos castaños, brincoteaba sobre las ramas siguiendo el paso de su escolta.  
_

 _\- Debemos ir más rápido, en cualquier momento lloverá y será más difícil el camino – sus ojos azules brillaban con la poca luz que dejaba pasar el follaje. Ambos aceleraron el paso, la niebla aumentaba cada vez más y la tragedia los abordo. Una bomba de kunais explosivos los sorprendió, Ao quedó en medio del humo, cerró los ojos un momento y detectó a su compañera a unos metros, disipó el humo y se encontró a los ninjas de la nube rodeando a la Kunoichi.  
_

 _\- ¿Creíste que íbamos a dejarlos escapar? – el ninja de tez morena la tomó por los cabellos haciendo que de sus labios saliera un grito de dolor. – La información que tiene es valiosa, no podemos dejar que ande por allí, además, también tiene información de su aldea. – Ao apretó los puños, la habían enviado a una misión, en búsqueda del jinchuriki, únicamente para recolectar información, no entendía desde que punto los venían siguiendo, no había detectado ningún chakra. Analizó la situación y no había nada que pudiera hacer, no pudo cumplir la misión, y no podía dejarla marchar. Titubeo un momento, nunca se imagino tener que estar en una situación de ese tipo. Un ninja de la nube se le lanzó con su espada, en su distracción acertó apenas a chocar un kunai con la espada del enemigo, otros dos venían en apoyo, miró un momento la cara de terror de su compañera, sus ojos vidriosos, le tenía miedo a su destino. El corazón se le encogió, ¿qué derecho tenía de quitarle la vida?, abatido por su mirada, dejó caer una bomba de humo, detectó dónde se encontraba la mayor concentración de chakra de su compañera, el corazón, y lanzó dos kunais, el primero directo a la cabeza, el cual tenía un jutsu de sellado, para evitar cualquier tipo de infiltración a la mente de su compañera el segundo directo al corazón, el sello explosivo al que iba ligado se activó y la explosión le dio la oportunidad de escapar.  
_

 _Su corazón latía a mil, y su velocidad aumentó gracias al nerviosismo, sus pies automáticamente lo llevaron a la entrada de su aldea, de inmediato los ninjas de guardia supieron la situación, su ropa manchada de sangre lo delataba, estaba nervioso, no sabía a quién le pertenecía, quería convencerse de que aquellas manchas eran del enemigo, sin embargo, el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su compañera, le negaban su creencia. Se dirigió a las instalaciones del cuartel y rindió su informe, asegurando que resguardo la información. Y, una vez terminado el papeleo, salió apresurado, sólo quería borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.  
_

 _Sentía una opresión en su pecho, la angustia le había causado un nudo en la garganta, se sentía sucio. Había tenido muchas misiones, y en ninguna había recurrido a matar a sus compañeros, creía que podía evitarlo, pero la realidad le cayó como agua fría en su cabeza, era cuidadoso y su capacidad sensorial nunca había fallado. Sus pensamientos eran un completo desastre, y sólo atinó a dejarse caer, abatido, a las afueras del complejo, el cielo se encontraba nublado y una fina llovizna empezó a lavar su rostro. Sintió una inmensa cantidad de chakra acercarse, identificando a la persona, cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente.  
_

 _-Escuche lo que pasó – un hombre corpulento estaba detrás de él, su rostro lo adornaban dos marcas verdes y su sonrisa de tiburón – al final tuviste que matarla – una punzada sintió en su corazón, y el estómago se le revolvió, la había matado._

 _– La primera vez que mate a un compañero – continuó – no sentí más que la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, con el tiempo, me acostumbré, hasta que llegó el momento que me fue tan normal como respirar – Ao se tensó al escuchar tales palabras, él no quería ser un asesino, no quería cargar con la muerte de sus compañeros.  
_

 _\- Estas cosas pasan – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, - hiciste lo correcto. - escucho el suspiro del ANBU, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando sus dientes afilados. – Necesito un favor – Ao sólo asintió – Saldré un tiempo de la aldea, y necesito que en mi ausencia entrenes a alguien – de las sombras emergió un muchacho, alto, su cabello azul, igual de rebelde que su nuevo maestro, el color de su piel sorprendió al ninja, un tono azul-grisáceo, en sus mejillas estaban situadas aberturas que parecían agallas, y sus ojos, cual si fuera un tiburón. – Hoshigaki Kisame – dijo el más alto – no sólo su aspecto es peculiar, sino también su fuerza, ha estado bajo mi cargo durante algún tiempo, y no quiero descuidar su entrenamiento – el ANBU asintió para agrado de Fuguki – Bien, tengo que irme –dicho esto desapareció dejándolos solos.  
_

 _\- Un gusto conocerle – dijo con una sonrisa, que parecía más mueca, enseñando sus dientes afilados. Lo observo con detenimiento, a pesar de su altura, no debía tener más de 15 años, una catana colgaba de su espalda, y el mismo uniforme de AMBU que él traía, debía ser el nuevo integrante, había escuchado de él, y siendo el protegido de Fuguki, podría imaginarse de qué tipo de ninja se trataba._

 _\- Mañana tendré una misión, me acompañaras para evaluar tus habilidades - dijo con la poca entereza que aún le quedaba. Kisame únicamente asintió y se desvaneció en la neblina. Después de ello se dejó caer por completo en el pasto mojado, la noche sería larga más el día que le esperaba._

 _Llegó muy temprano a la base, pues su conciencia no le permitió descansar, y allí a muy tempranas horas se encontraba el aspirante, recargado cerca del acceso principal, paso junto a su lado y en automático empezó a seguirle. La misión asignada, protección a un grupo de inteligencia, después de su reporte de ayer, se decidió enviar un equipo altamente calificado, se encontrarían con el equipo de inteligencia en la entrada principal de la aldea, así que sin más, decidieron esperarlos en el punto indicado._

 _\- Me imagino que quieres ser uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla - comentó Ao, mientras caminaban a la entrada, obteniendo la atención de su compañero._

 _\- Únicamente quiero vivir en un mundo sin mentiras, y si eso implica servir a mi aldea - se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado de su respuesta, pues estaba acostumbrado a las reprimendas de su maestro Fuguki. Ao lo miró y sonrió, Kisame lo vio desconcertado de su reacción, estaba preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de burla, sin embargo, esa sonrisa le parecía sincera._

 _\- Es raro y agradable saber que, a pesar de ser alumno de Fuguki, no estés sediento de sangre. - Kisame lo miró - ¿Has matado a alguien de tus compañeros? - La pregunta más que incomodarlo, lo sorprendió, sabía que los AMBU's eran shinobis los cuales estaban entrenados en cualquier ámbito. El asesinato de sus compañeros significaba que la misión había fracasado. Negó con su cabeza._

 _\- Lo que te diré, me resulta raro, puesto que va en contra de todo lo que Fuguki te enseñó, pero para mi es importante - habían llegado a la entrada de la aldea, y se había recargado en un árbol y Kisame lo observó detenidamente. - A pesar de que proteger la información que cada uno, como shinobis, guardamos en nuestra memoria, protegemos los secretos de la aldea, no quiere decir mataremos a nuestros compañeros a diestra y siniestra._

 _Un grupo de ninjas se acercaba a la entrada, supieron que era el grupo que esperaban, así que antes de que llegaran a su altura terminó su charla diciendo - Kisame, en una misión siempre trata de proteger a tus compañeros, sólo como ultima instancia recurrir al homicidio, llevar a conciencia la muerte de tus compañeros, es un sentimiento que no se puede explicar ni tampoco te dejará tranquilo - Su rostro estaba serio, miró sus manos y después el rostro de Kisame, él chico azul asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba que sus palabras lo salvaran de la maldición que él estaba cargando en ese instante._

\- El no era alguien despiadado - interrumpió Chojuro, expectantes de las palabras de su superior.

\- No, me atrevería a decir que son pocos los que nacen con un instinto asesino - Miró al espadachín - Y él, a pesar de todo, sólo buscaba la verdad.- sonrió- ambos buscábamos la verdad, eso fue lo que nos unió, y me atrevería a decir, que aunque se convirtió en un criminal, y siempre le gustaba presumir de su fuerza, nunca disfruto ninguna muerte.

El hombre del Byakugan suspiro pesadamente, no imaginó cuán doloroso sería recordar aquello, se sentó de una manera más cómoda, el frío de la noche había caído de lleno y Chojuro se refugiaba en una manta. - La primera misión que tuve con Kisame nos marcó a cada uno, entre el grupo de ninjas a nuestro cargo, había una kunoichi, su nombre era Miru.

\- ¿Ambos se enamoraron de ella? - dijo con una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa Chojuro, evitando que una sonora carcajada saliera.

-¡No seas idiota! - Gritó indignado - Aún en esa época, bien podría ser mi hija - Una vena había saltado en su frente - ¡ERA MENOR DE EDAD! - Su grito hizo que Chojuro se disculpara repetidamente.

\- El caso es - dijo después de una tosecilla - me era muy difícil mirarla, se me había informado en la base que ella era la hija de la kunoichi que yo había asesinado - El espadachín se deprimió al ver la cara de su superior - Por su puesto, para evitar las venganzas entre nosotros, no se le daban los detalles de las muertes cometidas por nuestra mano, simplemente se les decía que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber - sacudió la cabeza, queriendo alejar esa sensación - Pero en el caso de Kisame fue muy distinto, a pesar de ingresar a AMBU, era un adolescente que era manipulado al antojo de su aldea, y como todo adolescente no está exento al desastre de sus hormonas. Noté que durante toda la misión no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pudiera decirse que estaba embelesado con aquella niña.

 _Una semana entera fue la que pasaron a las afueras de la villa, pero habían tenido éxito y el objetivo se alcanzó, ambos shinobis rendían su informe en la base, hasta que después de tanto papeleo fueron liberados de sus obligaciones, al menos lo que restaba del día._

 _\- Tienes varios méritos para ser alumno de Fuguki, tu habilidad con la katana puede ser comparada con los Samuráis del país del Hierro - dijo Ao, mientras se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento. - Te ayudaré a desarrollar tu parte sensorial, no es necesario que seas un experto, sin embargo, en batallas con múltiples enemigos, puede ayudarte para obtener la victoria - El shinobi azul asintió distraídamente, cosa que no pasó por alto Ao._

 _Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento, las habilidades de Kisame eran estupendas, sin embargo Ao, sólo estaba comenzando, con un clon de agua, fue suficiente para distraer a Kisame, su capacidad para camuflajear su chakra era excelente, y eso fue suficiente para derrotarlo, canalizó chakra en la palma de su mano, y aunque el azul se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, impactó su palma en la espalda de Kisame para mandarlo a volar por los aires. El clon desapareció al tiempo que su alumno caía estrepitosamente en el suelo, recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se acercó hasta donde había impactado y lo miró, estaba asustado, seguramente Fuguki era demasiado rudo e impaciente, por la actitud del muchacho podía deducir que era severamente castigado, meneo la cabeza y después estiró su mano dejando sorprendido a Kisame._

 _\- He escuchado lo duro que puede llegar a ser Fuguki, pero no te preocupes, si te reprendiera me sentiría mal, es suficiente con que lo aguantes a él. - Kisame acepto su ayuda y se puso de pie - Además, sé que pudiste haber evitado ese ataque, pero no estabas tan concentrado._

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere? - contestó, después de vencer su temor._

 _\- Tendría que ser tonto para no haberme dado cuenta que sigues pensando en ella - Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de tal declaración - No le quitaste los ojos de encima durante toda la semana - Sus mejillas azules se tiñeron de un color parecido al rojo - Es una muchacha muy simpática, supongo que simplemente no pudiste resistirte. - El sonrojo de su cara estalló en un sin fin de excusas._

 _\- Yo… no es lo que piensa… yo… - estaba perdiendo el control, el bochorno era tal que su azul pálido estaba cambiando en un preocupante morado - Yo…_

 _-Kisame - Puso una mano en su hombro a modo de atraer su atención - Eres un shinobi y por ningún motivo, debes dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen en el campo de batalla - El interpelado agacho la mirada, avergonzado - Pero, antes de eso, y aunque te digan lo contrario - eres humano, y tienes todo el derecho a sentir - Levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro sereno de su superior - Vivimos en un mundo, donde el poder ha degenerado la realidad, y con tal de obtenerlo, un sin fin de atrocidades se han desatado, una cadena de odio que desemboca en la mentira, si pierdes lo poco que te hace ser un humano, no serás más que parte de esta cadena. Aunque seas un shinobi, tienes derecho a sentir amor, y eso es lo que nos hace humanos - Ao quito su mano de su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa - Tu y yo buscamos lo mismo, y, si conservas eso que te hace sentir humano y que llena el vacío de tu interior, puedes llegar a realizar tu sueño. - Kisame lo observó y asintió contento, era la primera vez que se sentía identificado con una persona, por primera vez había hecho un vínculo y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz._

-A partir de ese momento, aunque no dijimos ni una palabra, ambos nos considerábamos amigos - resguardó sus manos al interior de su bata a causa del frío - Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la situación en la niebla empeoraba, los asesinatos entre camaradas eran más frecuente, y para ese punto, yo ya había asesinado muchos shinobis de nuestra aldea, al igual que él, ya había experimentado lo que era arrebatarle la vida a tus compañeros, ya sea por resguardar la información o por traicionar a la aldea.

\- ¿Fue entonces cuando se llevó a cabo el golpe de estado? - El rostro de Chojuro reflejaba la curiosidad digna de un niño, le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, le recordaba tanto a Kisame cuando lo conoció.

-Sí, el golpe de estado, muchos, incluyéndonos, empezamos a dudar de la credibilidad del cuarto Mizukage, los asesinatos aumentaron y el descontento crecía día con día, se había generado un ambiente de tensión y desconfianza total, pero nosotros nos teníamos, además que él tenía también a Miru, sólo así éramos capaces de sobrevivir a tal desgracia, pero una vez más el destino nos traicionó.

 _Se pronosticaba una inmensa tormenta para ese día, y, casualmente, fue el día que le dieron de alta del hospital, un parche adornaba su cara, no sabía si era una maldición o una bendición, pero las pulsaciones de su nuevo ojo no eran nada agradables, su paso aumento de ritmo, cuando las primeras gotas de la tormenta se hacían presente. Estaba a punto de llegar a su apartamento cuando choco con alguien, su recuperación aún tardaría, pero lo habían enviado a su domicilio por la sobrepoblación de heridos, por su debilidad no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cayó al piso y se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, aumentando el dolor que ya sentía, abrió su ojo y se encontró con una mujer encima de él, inmediatamente los colores, pero el sollozo de aquella mujer lo hizo reaccionar, como pudo se levantó, y después la levantó a ella, su rostro reflejo angustia cuando supo quien era, Mei Terumi, se encontraba llorando, trato de hacerla hablar, pero el llanto era más intenso, pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, y después la condujo hasta el interior de su apartamento. Sólo unos muebles acompañaban el desolado lugar, había estado fuera mucho tiempo y el polvo se había apoderado de cualquier superficie, la sentó en un sofá, y después fue hacia la cocina, no tenía nada de provisiones, pero si lo necesario para un té._

 _Se encontró nuevamente en la habitación con el té en las manos, y lo dejó encima de una mesa, se sentó a su lado y espero a que el llanto se acabara. Tenía las manos en el rostro, y su cabello castaño se encontraba alborotado, sus ropas estaban sucias. Le partía el corazón verla en ese estado, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla llorar. Pasó unos instantes hasta que el único sonido que emanaba era un suave gemido, le tomó las manos y las quitó de su rostro, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos e hinchados, se había mordido el labio inferior y un hilo de sangre corría hasta su barbilla. Espero en silencio hasta que estuviera lista, y después de unos instantes habló._

 _\- La mataron - dijo entre hipos._

 _\- ¿A quién? - preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, apretando suavemente sus manos._

 _\- Mataron a… - El llanto amenazaba con salir, respiró hondo y después logró articular - Miru, ¡Mataron a Miru! - gritó y el llanto volvió. Se dejó caer en sus brazos y Ao sólo atinó a abrazarla, su mente se desconecto, él había matado a su hermana de Mei, y ahora el destino le arrebataba a su única familia, su sobrina. Su rostro se ensombreció un momento y después, sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión. Antes de que saliera del hospital, Kisame había ido a verlo, le escuchó decir que tenía una misión de escoltar al equipo de criptología de Miru, si Miru estaba muerta, entonces Kisame. Hacía tiempo que el llanto de Mei había cesado, y un pequeño empujón lo había vuelto a la realidad, tomó el té que le ofreció en un inicio y después se retiró. Momentos después salió en busca de Kisame, supuso que estaría en el mismo sitio donde lo encontró cuando por primera vez se vio forzado a matar a sus compañeros._

 _Salió de la aldea y vago entre los bosques, se encontraba totalmente empapado, pues la tormenta se había desatado desde que estaba en su apartamento con Mei, atravezó la espesura del bosque hasta dar a con un lago, la lluvia caía ferozmente en el lago y allí se encontraba, acostado en el pasto, se acercó lentamente, estaba próximo a llegar a su altura cuando una katana le paso rozando su rostro, Kisame se había levantado y vio su rostro, descompuesto por la furia contenida, se quedó estático, hasta que la voz ronca de el shinobi azul se escuchó._

 _\- ¡¿De qué sirve proteger lo que te hace sentir humano?! - su grito parecía el de un animal_

 _herido. - ¡¿De qué sirve?, si al final lo conduces directo al matadero! - un trueno había caído cerca del lugar, alumbrando su rostro, mostrando la locura de Kisame. Ao no supo que contestar, allí estaba su único amigo, destrozado por su acción, destrozado por tener que cumplir con una aldea, que le había arrebatado su fuente de vida. Su amigo dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto, y un grito de dolor se desprendió de su boca, acompañado por los rayos que caían cerca de aquel lugar, su ropa era lavada por la lluvia, la sangre se desprendía de sus manos, pero Ao sabía que no importaba cuántas veces el agua limpiara tus manos, siempre estarán manchadas._

\- ¿Usted … - Chojuro se corto al ver la cara de amargura de su superior, sin embargo Ao lo miro y suspiro, sabía que su pregunta no era mal intencionada, así que le contestó al espadachín.

\- Nosotros, prácticamente matamos a la familia de la Mizukage, claro que ella se enteró tiempo después de que había tomado el cargo, y a ninguno nos odio por haber cometido tales atrocidades. - Chojuro sonrío, sabía que la amabilidad y bondad de su señora no tenían límites, sin duda la admiraba y respetaba muchísimo mas.

\- A partir de ese momento Kisame cambio - Continuo con su relato - su frustración era descargada en cada misión, y cuando se trataba de matar a un colega, sus métodos eran más sanguinarios. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sucediera lo que yo había predicho, Fuguki Suikazan había vendido información valiosa de la aldea, y le fue encomendado su asesinato a Kisame por el cuarto Mizukage, después de eso se hizo de Samehada, y poco a poco se torno más aislado de todos, su cinismo había aumentado considerablemente, y tiempo después se marchó de la villa.

 _El cuerpo del hombre corpulento caía a los pies de Kisame, este lo veía sin ningún remordimiento, golpeo sus costillas con la punta del pie, asegurándose que estuviera muerto y después lo despojo de la espada, la tomo con cuidado, y la espada se dejo cargar._

 _\- No debió bajar la guardia aunque eras su subordinado, has demostrado una lealtad inigualable, Kisame - De las sombras se asomo un hombre pequeño, en su rostro figuraba una costura que iba desde el ojo izquierdo hasta el mentón, y su mirada, apagada de color lila, el cuarto Mizukage, había observado el homicidio de Fuguki, aplaudió la lealtad de Kisame, sin embargo el más alto hablo._

 _\- No sé a dónde pertenezco, a pesar de forma parte de esta aldea me veo en la necesidad de traicionar a mis compañeros, por el bien de la misma. - Miro sus manos - Toda esta realidad tan falsa, ¿Dónde quedo yo, ¿Aliado o traidor? - estático como una marioneta, permaneció Yagura y una silueta al fondo le llamo la atención._

 _\- Entonces déjame llevarte a donde perteneces - una voz profunda, rompió el silencio - Te libraré de toda esta falsedad._

 _\- Parece que confías en mi, pero yo no puedo confiar en ti - se coloco en guardia - no conozco ni tu nombre._

 _\- Si eso necesitas para confiar en mi, pues qué se le va a hacer - dio unos pasos y, a pesar de la poca luz emitida por una farola, el sharingan fue puesto a vista de Kisame, su cabello largo y sus ojos lo delataban._

 _\- ¿No se supone que habías muerto? - preguntó con su sonrisa de Tiburón - Madara._

 _\- Eso es irrelevante, pero lo que te ofrezco es - extendió sus brazos - un mundo sin mentiras._

 _Kisame pensó en su oferta y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando unos pasos se acercaban apresurados. Madara únicamente sonrió y después se desvaneció, sin antes decir - Si decides unirte a mi, te esperare a las afueras de la villa, mi permanencia en tu aldea ha llegado a su fin. - Observo el lugar donde segundos antes estuviera y después volteo al escuchar una voz conocida._

 _-¡Kisame! - gritó Ao, agitado, Mei le seguía muy de cerca y pronto llegó a su altura - aléjate del Mizukage, esta bajo el dominio de un genjutsu - El aludido los miro y se hizo a un lado, después Ao se acercó y concentro chakra en dos dedos de su mano izquierda y los coloco en la frente del Mizukage - ¡Liberar! - los ojos del Mizukage dejaron de ser opacos, su brillo había regresado, sin embargo, se desplomo en el suelo, siendo retenido por Ao, quien lo dejo recargado en la pared. - Fue un Uchiha el que ocasiono esto. - Dijo volteando a ver a Kisame y a Mei._

 _\- Por fortuna lo … - las palabras de Mei se quedaron en el aire, la mano de Kisame le había golpeado justo en el estomago con chakra, y con la otra la sostuvo, la dejo en el suelo suavemente y después volteo a ver a Ao que no podía salir de su sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Qué … qué … - No podía articular ninguna frase, quería creer que el también estaba bajo un genjutsu, sin embargo, sólo sentía el chakra de Kisame en aquella habitación._

 _\- He decidido abandonar esta mentira, y no pediré que me sigas - Su cínica sonrisa había desaparecido, y Ao, volvía a ver el rostro de su amigo, tal cual como lo recordaba - Tu no estas tan trastornado como yo, y eso me alegra - la melancolía se reflejaba en sus ojos - Tal vez sea la última vez que te vea y es por eso que te pediré un ultimo favor, como el unico amigo que tengo - Miro a Mei que estaba recostada en las frías baldosas, su cabello castaño le recordaba al cabello de Miru - antes de matarla, le prometí que cuidaría de ella, era su unica familia - Estando lejos no podré cumplir esa promesa, y es por eso que te lo pido - La tristeza se derramaba por sus ojos, su rostro reflejaba toda la amargura que llevaba cargando desde hace tiempo y su voz, sólo era un suave susurro._

 _\- Aunque te pida que te quedes, no me harás caso, ¿Verdad? - Kisame negó con la cabeza - Te prometo que la cuidare, aunque sea de ti mismo. - Kisame observo por ultima vez el recuerdo de Miru, y después observo a su amigo, basto una fracción de segundo para que Ao viera la ultima sonrisa sincera de Kisame y después todo se volvió negro. Lo había noqueado igual que a Mei y después abandono la villa, dejando todo lo que alguna vez le hizo sentirse humano._

\- Desde entonces he estado siguiendo su rastro, pero como era de suponerse, el muy maldito aprendió por fin a desaparecer su chakra. - observó como la luna se reflejaba en el estanque - jamás lo volví a ver, y tiempo después nos enteramos que formaba parte de Akatsuki, y comprendí que el buscaba únicamente realizar su sueño, un mundo sin mentiras.

Chojuro escucho el relato de su superior, sin embargo el sueño le estaba matando, sus ojos le picaban y los bostezos, eran cada vez, mas constantes, el shinobi del Byakugan volteo a verlo, si no lo mandaba a dormir, sufriría la furia de la Mizukage - Apenas es media noche, será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana no te dejaré descansar. - El espadachín se levanto, y tambaleándose, fue a su dormitorio, dejándolo solo, volvió a mirar el estanque y suspiro cansinamente.

\- No creí que le contarías eso -

\- ¿Hace cuánto que se encuentra despierta? - preguntó sin quitar la vista del estanque.

\- Lo suficiente para saber de qué platicaban - se acercó y se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Chojuro.- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas de usted estando solos? - dijo divertida.

\- Es la Mizukage, no puedo igualarme a usted - Hizo un mojín, y sonrío al ver que tuvo el efecto deseado, Ao reía suavemente a la reacción de ella.

\- Es difícil no extrañarlo - comento Mei viendo la luna - Miru lo amaba, jamás la había visto tan feliz, decía que era su tiburón y de nadie más. -

\- Él también la amaba, con su vida personal era muy reservado, pero su mirada era fácil de leer -

\- A pesar de todo - la castaña sonrío - Espero que se encuentre bien.

\- Yo también.

oooo0000oooo

El ruido de la lluvia fue opacado por un sonoro estornudo, apenas había conciliado el sueño, la comezón de su nariz fue más fuerte que su autocontrol, "sus compañeros", lo miraron extrañados. - ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó la parte blanca de Zetzu en tono jocoso.

\- Tenía comezón en la nariz - dijo el hombre tiburón, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

\- No sé si eso es suficiente para revelar nuestra ubicación - La voz ronca de la parte negra, se mostraba molesta - No pensaba que existiera alguien más ruidoso que Tobi.

\- En estos momentos es cuando extraño a Itachi, uno podía hacer lo que quisiese - volvió a recargarse en la pared, poniéndose cómodo.

\- En cualquier momento dejará de llover, no te pongas tan cómodo o tendré que comerte - la parte blanca esbozó una sonrisa mostrando tus dientes afilados.

\- Ya quiero ver eso - contestó Kisame sin abrir los ojos - antes de que te acerques, Samehada ya te estará destrozando - La espada emitió un gruñido ante su mención y un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Zetzu.

\- Cállate ya - reprendió a su "yo" blanco - Por eso odio el país del Agua, nunca sabes cuando te puedes encontrar a la niebla o la lluvia. - Kisame escuchó las palabras de Zetzu, tenía mucho que no recorría ese país, si le era posible, evitaba pasar por allí, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "después de todo, aún no he dejado de ser humano, Ao" pensó para después dormir nuevamente.

\- ¿De qué se estará riendo? - Preguntó el albino a su contraparte.

\- Seguramente esta soñando con comerte, así que cállate o te abandono aquí - el albino se tensó, el miedo se reflejó en su rostro, ¿Por qué todos amenazaban con comérselo?, después de todo el también extrañaba a Tobi, al menos, el era divertido.


End file.
